From Nerf Herder to Technician
by AjaxsPrincess
Summary: Ayane grew up the daughter of two prestigious Nerf herders on Arkanis, but she wanted to branch out and do something different, so she joined the First Order. Little did she know that being a First Order technician was far from glamorous! When she's not being called in to the General's office for assaulting a Stormtrooper, she's accidentally insulting Kylo Ren of all people!
1. Chapter 1: Accident Prone

**Chapter 1: Accident Prone**

 _Beep...beep..._ I rolled over and turned off the alarm on my datapad. _Is it seriously time for work already?_ With a sigh, I swung my feet over the side of the bed, stretching. With a yawn, I got up and grabbed my clothes for the day. I quietly headed to the refresher, trying not to wake up my sleeping roommate. After using the toilet and getting changed, I stepped up to the mirror to wash my face and fix my hair. I studied myself in the mirror; skin as pale as usual, face looking much too sweet, and big blue doll eyes. _Ugh! No wonder no one finds me intimidating!_ The fact that I'm only 5'5" and petite with naturally bubble gum pink hair probably doesn't help. With yet another sigh, I pulled my colorful locks into a bun, straightened out my technician vest, and left the refesher to go start my day on the Finalizer.

I met with my lead technician to receive my orders for the day. "Ayane, you will be working on some malfunctioning BB units then fixing a door lock scanner located near the brig." I grabbed the datapad containing my job information from Domni before thanking him and heading towards the repair room to work on the droids. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't putting off working on the door lock... I just hate the stormtroopers! They always love to harass me. These things combined tend to always gets me in trouble, which then gets me sent to the General. So far I had been really good and not had any incidents this week, which would be a first since I joined the First Order.

Hours had flown by, lunch had ended, and I could no longer put off working on the door lock scanner. _Crap..._ was all I thought as I rounded the corner to the door in question. There were a few troopers milling about paying me no mind, _Maybe I'll be lucky today!_ A little perkier at the notion that I might be able to work in peace, I started removing the scanner face panel so I could run diagnostics on my datapad. I went to reach for my tool bag when a familiar unwanted voice broke the air. "Well, well if it isn't pinky!" The trooper laughed as he kicked my tool bag down the hallway. "What's your problem?!" I yelled at the man, causing his two friends to snicker. "You're nothing but a dirty Nerf herder, and that's where you belong. You're not fit enough to work on the Finalizer. I can smell your stench down the hallway." He started to walk away with his buddies chuckling behind him. I was so enraged I didn't even register what I was doing until it was too late. I had a wrench lying next to me on the ground, which I picked up and threw it at the trooper hitting him in the back of the head. The sound of the wrench hitting his helmet resonated throughout the hallway. _Oh shit..._ The realization of my actions hit me like a TIE Fighter.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL TEACH YOU YOUR PLACE!" He was storming my way, when a familiar voice stopped the trooper dead in his tracks. "That's enough!" I didn't even have to turn my head to know General Hux was standing behind me. "But Sir..." the trooper started, but was swiftly cut off by the General. "How feeble are my troops that they get bested by a girl with no military training? And how pathetic to harass a technician? Now report to Captain Phasma for discipline or I will send you to reconditioning. Do you understand?" The General had his hands behind his back and a scowl that sent shivers down my spine. With that, the troopers quietly departed. "Miss Suzuki, when you have completed your task you are to report to my office. Is that understood?" The General, looking down his nose at me, sounded exacerbated."Yes. Sir." I replied dejectedly, looking down at my hands to avoid the General's gaze. "And do not throw anymore wrenches at people." He turned on his heel and departed. I rested my forehead against the wall, _I almost got through an entire week without incidence... damn!_ I peeled myself from the wall and got back to work, sighing like a sulking child.

After I finally found and remedied the glitch in the scanner, I started my weekly walk of shame to the General's office. Not paying attention I ran face first in to my roommate Triella, causing me to fall solidly to the floor. The blonde woman looked down at me and laughed as she helped me up. "What did you do this time Aya?" She asked as her eyes danced with mirth. I rubbed my bottom, which was sore from colliding with the floor, and jokingly replied, "Your boobs are dangerous woman, they literally knocked me on my ass." "Aya, stop trying to change the subject, why are you going to the General's Office this time?" Triella folded her arms refusing to move until I answered her. Groaning I confessed, "Well I threw a wrench at a stormtrooper and hit him in the head sooo..." "What the hell Aya?! You're lucky they didn't hurt you!" Concern filled the now serious eyes of my friend. "The General kind of appeared and saved me," I wanted to allay her fears but it also bothered me that no one believed I could handle myself. "God Ayane! I thought you were going to be good this week! It's a miracle the General hasn't shipped you back to Arkanis! Or worse!" Triella was pointing her finger while lecturing me. I shifted on my feet, "Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to... I just wasn't thinking. Sorry, but I need to get going. I don't want to upset the General further." "Fine, I'll see you later then. Please don't get in to anymore trouble, ok?" Triella hugged me before continuing down the hallway.

Having reached the General's office I quietly knocked on the door. "You may enter." The General's voice sounded from the other side. Tentatively I placed my hand on the scanner watching the door slide open with a hiss. "Sir?" I stepped in front of Hux's desk hanging my head. Not bothering to look up from his datapad, "Suzuki, I thought you were going to try and not have any incidents this week." Trying to defend myself I retorted, "Sir, I really did try! But the stormtrooper kicked my tool bag then told me I was only fit to be a Nerf herder! That I don't belong here!" Looking up from his datapad, he sighed, "If I did not deem you worthy of working on my ship, do you believe I'd still have you in employment?" Meeting the General's gaze, "No Sir." "Also, you should not allow the mention of being a Nerf herder bother you. Your family are Nerf herders are they not? Why should you be ashamed? It's the truth, not to mention your family is very prestigious on Arkanis. You are 26 years old, you need to learn to think before you lash out." The General was right, I can't keep acting like a petulant child. I just hate when people look down on my family for their profession. "Now then the means of your punishment for your actions." The General leaned back in his chair, "The garbage chute in sector seven has been malfunctioning recently, you are to go fix it when you leave this office. Also, you are banned from any recreational actives for a week. Do you understand?" With a deflated sigh, "Yes, Sir." "Now then, leave my office. I have important matters to attended to." The General went back to working on his datapad. I made my way out of the General's office dragging my feet the entire way down to the malfunctioning trash chute.

Begrudgingly, I started working on the control panel for the trash chute. It had not been opening or closing properly due to a short circuit. After replacing the fired wires, I tested the chute door's functionality. Being satisfied with the results, I opened it one more time peering in to the chute making sure nothing on the inside was jamming the door. As I leaned in to the chute someone came up behind me and roughly shoved me in. The next thing I know, I falling down towards the trash compactor! With a thud I hit the rancid garbage below, "Ow, ow, ow!" Cringing, I rubbed my backside which cushioned most of my fall. _With how much I land on my butt it's a miracle I haven't broken my tail bone yet!_ I looked around the slimy walls of the compacted, gaging from the odor. You'd think having grown up with the putrid smell of Nerfs would have prepared me for something like this. Easing myself off the trash, I looked at my datapad to make sure the compactor wasn't about to start going and crush me. Seeing that I had two hours before the compactor was to go off, I started towards the door. Once I made my way across the garbage, I opened the control panel, attached my datapad, and began to override the door controls.

After 20 minutes of fighting with the door, I succeeded in getting it open. The smell of the trash had seeped in to my clothes, my hair, and basically every part of me. Slumping my shoulders, I started to head to my room to get a change of clothes and sit in the shower until I either melted my skin off or I got all the smell out, which ever comes first. As I made my way to my room I heard snickering behind me, "Well at least now she smells like she's supposed to! Haha!" "She truly is nothing more than a pathetic Nerf herder!" "That girl is disgusting." I drowned out the multitude of voices making snide remarks. I refuse to get in trouble and disappoint the General yet again!

Reaching the door to my room, I was grateful when it slid open revealing Triella had not yet arrive. I really didn't want to explain what had happened. I grabbed a towel, change of clothes, and pair of slippers. Once in the refesher, I stripped off my clothes throwing them in the dirty laundry chute, as quickly as possible, trying to reduce my stench. Thankfully, no one else was in the refesher with me, but just in case, I took the farthest possible stall, setting my clothes on the bench outside of the shower. I can't even count how many times I scrubbed my skin with soap and washed my hair! I'm pretty sure I had been in the shower for at least an hour, based on how pruney my fingers and toes were. No longer able to smell garbage on my skin, I wrapped my towel around my body, wrung out my hair, and reached through the curtain to grab my clothes. The thing is, my clothes were no where to be found. _You've got to be kidding me!_ I angrily ripped open the shower curtain revealing that indeed my clothes had been stolen. The only plus was they didn't steal my favorite slippers. Grabbing my slippers, I walked over to the dryers to dry my hair. _At least I don't have to walk too far down the hall like this..._

One slipper in each hand I exited the refesher. Not even 5 seconds after exiting, I ran face first in to a mountain of a person! "Ow!! What in the seven hells?!" I rubbed my nose with the back of my hand still holding my slipper. I looked up to see I had run in to none other then Commander Ren. Freaking out, I went to wrap an arm around my chest to make sure my towel didn't fall. Unfortunately, in the process of covering myself, I threw the slipper in my hand which managed to hit the Commander's helmeted face. _This is it! I'm going to die! Oh shit, oh shit!! Please let him kill me quickly and not painfully slow!!_ Shaking and fumbling over my words, "Co... Commander... I... I'm so sorry!! See... see my clothes were stolen and I wasn't paying attention! And... and..." The Commander didn't say a word, he just tilted his head down staring at me with his emotionless mask. He opened his balled up fist using the Force to make the slipper that hit him in the face fly into his hand. He regarded the slipper for a minute then me, before leaving without a word. I was still shaking and had to steady myself against the wall. _Holy shit! I'm still alive?! He... he didn't kill me?!_ Pushing myself off the wall, I went to slip on my slippers before realizing the Commander had walked away with the one that hit him. "Aw man... these were my favorite pair though." With a sigh, I walked barefoot in just a towel back to my room. If looks could harm you, I'd have holes all over me from all the stares I was getting.

Upon entering my room, I fell face first in to bed not bothering to put on any clothes. A few minutes later Triella came in. "Uh, Ayane, what's... going on?" Not removing my face from the mattress I gave a muffled response, "Mmhust mme hmone..." Triella sat on the bed next to me, "I can't understand you with your face in the mattress." Sighing, I turned on to my left cheek to look at her, "I said, just leave me alone. I wish to wallow in my despair praying the heavens will grant me a swift death!" Triella patted my head, "Aren't you being a little over dramatic?" I told her everything that happened, being pushed down the trash chute, having my clothes stolen, and hitting Kylo Ren in the face with my slipper. Triella's mouth hung open, "No wonder you want to die. Honestly, how the hell are you not dead?! I mean the Commander is known to kill people just for looking at him wrong!" I sighed, "I have no idea... unless he's going to kill me later on! Oh God!!!!" I slammed my face back in to the bed. "Ow!!" "How about this? I'll go get us some food from the Cafeteria before the dinner cycle ends, that way you can just hang out in here and not have to worry about anyone. Ok?" I turned on my cheek again, "Ok... thanks. You're the best." "I know." Triella patted my head before leaving.

I laid on my bed still unable to motivate myself to get dressed. The violent buzzing of my datapad forced me to sit up. I went to my inbox to retrieve the message, freezing when I saw who it was from. "Oh shit..." terrified, I tapped on the message from Commander Ren.

 _Technician,_

 _You are to report to my training room tomorrow after the breakfast cycle to fix the faulty door. You will not be late or I will punish you further for today's indiscretion. I have already notified your superiors. You will be assisting me these next few days as punishment for the hallway incident._

 _Should you fail to comply I will have you sent to reconditioning._

The blood in my veins ran cold. _I... I have to work for Commander Ren... as punishment... I'm surely going to die now! I can barely make it down the hallway with out making a fool of myself! There's no way I won't do something stupid in front of the Commander!_ I responded to the message with a simple "Yes, Sir" and collapsed on my bed staring at the ceiling. _Good bye world... it's been nice knowing ya..._ I pulled my pillow across my face and screamed. When Triella returned, I filled her in on the message. "Bloody hell Aya... this is very very bad!" I poked at the food on my plate, after finally managing to get in my pjs, "I'm dead. This is it. This is how I die." "Well... maybe not... maybe your clumsy aloofness will endear you to him so he won't kill you right away." She said with a smile. Groaning, I once again fell backwards on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Yeah maybe..." "In any case, you need to get some sleep. You're worse the less sleep you get. That's how you fell face first out of the TIE Fighter you were working that one day, remember?" Triella snorted. "Yeah... yeah..." I got up and placed the dirty dishes outside our room for the droids to collect, then slunk back in to bed. "Good night..." I shut out the lights. "Good night Aya. Don't worry too much, ok?" I drifted off in to one of the worst sleeps I ever had, having nightmares of all the ways the Commander could kill me.


	2. Chapter 2: Call Me Shlemiel

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in the update! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Just a heads up, there is a little bit of grafic violence Anyways, here's chapter 2!

Sensen-Chan: I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so far! :D it really means a lot!

 **Chapter 2: Just Call Me Shlemiel**

Today is the day, the day I start working with Kylo Ren. I took a deep breath as I stared at my reflection in the mirror, gripping the sides of the sink. _You can do this, Aya! You are smart! You are strong! You are an amazing woman! You're going to kick ass and take names! You're going to impress Commander Ren! And he is not going to kill you!_ I did one more once over on my appearance, made sure my pink locks were properly restrained in a bun, and lightly smacks my cheeks for motivation. I exited the refesher and started my journey to the training room where I was supposed to meet Kylo. _You've got this! You can do it! You're almost there!_ I was just about to reach the training room when I turned on my heel and ran to the nearest refresher. _I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T DO IT! I'M GOING TO DIE!_ I slammed the refresher door behind me and braced myself against it, chest heaving. My eyes darted to the nearest mirror, and I looked like a frightened loth-cat! I looked down at my datapad to check the time. _Ok I have 10 minutes! I have to get in there! Or else I'm definitely dead! Ok be brave, be brave!_ I took another deep breath, and with renewed conviction I once again headed towards the training room.

I held my breath as I placed a shaky hand on the door scanner. The door slid open with a hiss revealing the Commander practicing with a couple of training droids. "Good... good morning, Sir." I stuttered, bowing my head to the Commander. Kylo pauses for a second and his hollow mask stared blankly at my form. If I could at least see his face, I could have some sort of warning if he was angry or not. After a few more seconds, Kylo turned his back to me and pointed towards a pile of training droids in the far corner of the room. "Your first task is to repair those droids." The modulated voice came out passive, as if he was merely speaking to a service droid. I let out a taut, "Yes, Sir." I made my way over to the droids as Kylo resumed his training session. Some of the droids were so badly damaged I wasn't sure if I could even fix them. Giving myself some words of encouragement, I set upon my task. I had become so engrossed in my work, I hadn't noticed that Kylo was now leaning against a wall staring at me. A few of my pink locks had fallen in front of my face causing me to blow bouts of air from my mouth in an attempt to move them from my vision without using my preoccupied hands.

I heard the familiar hiss of the door sliding open and Kylo was gone. I still had about 15 more droids to fix, all of which I wanted to complete before the start of the lunch cycle. I paused for a second, _he is going to allow me to eat right? I mean he can't be that cruel can he? Kriff! No, no, calm down. Just focus and worry about food after! No matter how hard that is!_ A few more hours passed and I finally finished fixing the last training droid. At some point Kylo had returned, unbeknownst to me. I dusted off my hands, "All set sir!" I couldn't hide the perkiness of being proud of my work from my voice. Kylo had his arms folded in front of his chest, "You have 30 minutes for lunch then I have another job for you." _Only 30 minutes?! I can't even make it to the cafeteria and order in that amount of time! Let alone eat!_ "But Sir! I..." as I began to stand up Kylo summoned a droid that held a bag. The droid came over and offered me said bag, slightly perplexed I grabbed it. Before I could even open the bag, Kylo headed out the door with a final warning, "30 minutes!" I peeked in to the bag and pulled out a sandwich, chips, a drink, and even frosted animal crackers in the shapes of tauntauns, loth-cats, and, of course, nerfs. I wasn't entirely sure what to think, but was grateful none the less for the food. I scarfed down my sandwich in a very unladylike manner then nibbled on the animal crackers. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't avoiding the nerf crackers, but I was. I did everything I could to avoid being reminded of where I came from. Kylo stepped back through the door of the training room, staring at me with his emotionless mask. He walked over and stood right in front of my form, which was still seated cross legged on the floor. He glanced down to my pile of nerf crackers on the floor, "You don't like nerfs?" The modulated voice questioned as he tilted his head.

I grabbed up the nerfs and threw them back in to the bag as I stood up, "I'm not a fan of them. You said there was something else you wished for me to fix, sir?" He turned his face back up to mine. "Follow me." Kylo was a swirling mass of black robes as he headed out the door, I picked up my tool bag and jogged to catch up to him. We walked down a few corridors until we came to a control room. Inside there was a control panel that was sparking and shredded from what could only be a lightsaber.

"Fix it." He gestured towards the damage. _Oh heavens! He must have done this in one of his fits of rage! Shit! I don't know how to fix this! Kriff, kriff!_ "Um... Sir... I... I don't know how exactly to fix this! I've never worked on the control panels here before!" I couldn't help the panic that started to rise in my voice. "You WILL fix this. You are working for me! This needs to be repaired before the General gets back. Have I made myself clear?" Kylo's hand was resting on his lightsaber while his other one was clenched in to a fist. "But, sir! I seriously have no idea what to do! Or where to start!" My voice became shrill, until I felt an invisible force hold my mouth shut. "Figure it out!" Kylo growled as he left me standing there in front of the sparking control panel.

 _What do I do?! What do I do?! Ok, calm down you're a smart girl, right? You can figure this out! You got this!_ With new determination I pulled out my datapad and started trying to figure out where the hell to start. Hours had gone by, I didn't even know what time it was anymore. I just wanted to be done! I had tears dripping down my face from frustration. I was finishing up soldering the last few wires when an unwelcome voice hit my ears, "Well, well if it isn't pinky..." _Oh please not now! I can't fail Commander Ren! He will kill me! Literally!_ "Please go away! I'm busy and don't have time for you!" I kept my back to the stormtrooper. "What did you say?!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around towards him. "You disgusting nerf herder! Don't you dare talk to me like that! You should be punished for what you did to me yesterday!" He wrapped his hand around my throat and shoved me up against the wall. "Let me go!" I choked out as I scratched at his armor. The stormtrooper pressed himself against me without releasing his hold on my throat, "I'm going to teach you a lesson..." his voice trailed off as he ripped open my jumpsuit. Tears were streaming down my face, "Please, stop! Someone help me!" My voice was ragged from his grip. He had placed his hand on my bra when all the sudden I heard a sickening crunch. The stormtrooper's helmet was crushed, blood splattered all over me. The helmet was mangled, flesh and bone seeping through the cracks. The stormtrooper's body hit the floor the same time mine slid down from the wall.

"What the hell is going on?!" General Hux rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks at the scene. Kylo was still standing in the doorway with his hand out stretched. Kylo walked towards me as he responded back to Hux, "Your stormtrooper was assaulting my technician. Apparently he had not learned his lesson from yesterday." Kylo stopped in front of me. Hux let out an exasperated sigh, "Do you think he learned his lesson now?" Hux pulled out his comlink and called for a clean up crew.

I still sat on the floor in shock, covered in blood unable to move. Before I knew what was happening, Kylo bent down and picked me up bridal style. "What will you be doing with her?" Hux quirked an eyebrow in our direction. Ignoring Hux's question, "I'll leave you to take care of this mess." Kylo turned and headed down the hall with me in his arms. I couldn't get the sight of the crushed stormtrooper's helmet out of my mind. "I'm going to be sick!" Kylo quickly brought us to the nearest refresher. Before I could get out of his arms, I threw up on his shoes. Without saying a word, he just looked down at his feet and the mess I made. "I'm so sorry, sir!" I yelled as I ran to the sink and threw up again. When my stomach finally quieted down, I looked in the mirror and really wish I hadn't. I had blood all over my face and exposed bra. I'm pretty sure there were little pieces of flesh on me as well. I took one look at Kylo, who had just finished cleaning up his shoes when everything went black.

When I awoke, I was on a bed in a room that wasn't my own. I looked down surprised to see that all the blood was gone and I was in a T-shirt and sweats. "What?" I sat up confused. "You passed out in the refresher. I cleaned you up and brought you here." Kylo was seated in a chair at the end of the bed staring at me with his emotionless mask still on. "Did... did you see me naked?!" My arms shot up as I tried to cover my chest even though I wasn't naked now. "You're my technician and I took care of you as I saw fit. You completed your job as I instructed. I don't need you passing out again, I have more work for you to do tomorrow." Before I could respond, I felt my eyelids getting heavy as the Force user made me fall asleep once again.


	3. Chapter 3: Tubthumping

Author's note: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating, I've had horrible writer's block for both of my stories. Thankfully that's gone now! (Yay!) Also, I do not own the song Tubthumping by Chumbawamba. Anyways, enjoy!

SenSen-Chan: Thank you so much for you support! I really means a lot!

 **Chapter 3: Tubthumping**

I slowly opened my eyes and was surprised to see that I was laying in my own bed, _Did I just dream up everything with the Commander and the Stormtrooper?_ I glanced down and saw that I was still dressed in the T-shirt and sweats Kylo had put on me. My stomach turned at the realization that the incident had indeed happened. I reached over and grabbed my datapad to see what the time was. Only a quarter of the way into the sleep cycle, I sighed and glanced at the bed on the other side of the room. To my surprise Triella was nowhere to be seen. My guess is she was either working late or on a date, most likely the latter of the two. When I looked back at my datapad, I saw that I had a message from the Commander:

 _Technician,_

 _You will report to the training room again tomorrow after the breakfast cycle._

 _Do not be late._

I tapped the message closed and realized my hellish nightmare was far from over. Although, I should be grateful, the Commander DID save me from what would have most likely been a horrible fate. Wait... why did he save me? I've heard stories of how selfish the Commander was _, he probably just viewed me as a new piece of property or a toy. Oh kriff! What will he do when he gets tired of bossing me around?! What if he has some weird secret harem of concubines?! What if he wants me for one?! Ugh! What if he's some ugly, skeezy, old pervert?! No! I don't want to be a sister wife!_ I jumped to my feet, snatched up a towel from the closet, and slipped on the remaining comfy slipper that I loved and a nerf shaped one, which I loathed, before dashing out of my room towards the refresher. For some reason showers always seem to calm me down, hence why I was always running towards one.

My freak out over the Commander subsided a little as I made my way down the hall, this was in part due to the fact that no one would even look my way. I was used to people pretending I didn't exist or making rude comments as I walked by, but this was completely different. It was as if they were all afraid of me. Not one person said a word to me as I traveled all the way down to one of the few co-ed refreshers. I had chosen this one due to the fact it was fairly close to where the First Order Triumvirate tended to train. Granted the Commander, General, and Captain also had their own private training quarters, I've seen Kylo's first hand, they would still use this one from time to time.

The refresher I planned to use tended to be deserted due to the fact many were afraid they would run in to one of Triumvirate. This hardly ever happened, though, and this late at night it was highly unlikely any of them, or anyone at all, would be in there. I needed some reprieve desperately after everything that had happened these last two days. I opened the refresher door, grateful to see no one was in the locker area or by the sinks or showers. Satisfied that the coast was clear, I locked the refresher door behind me and headed towards the first row of showers, going all the way down to the end where the largest one was. I also preferred this refresher due to the fact the showers had a changing area in them, meaning I could keep my clothes close by and not have to worry about them being stolen and then potentially loosing my other favorite slipper by throwing that one in someone's face as well. Also, the fact that I was able to lock the refresher helped to put my mind at easy.

I turned on the shower and striped down as I waited for the water to heat up. Once satisfied with the water temp I stepped under the warm spray. If felt glorious under the running water, like all the stress and dead Stormtrooper were being washed away. I paused running my hands over my face, _Did... did Kylo bathe me?!_ I shook my head not wanting to think about that possibility at all! To distract myself I started to sing:

 _ **We'll be singin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When we're winnin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll be singin'**_

 _ **I get knocked down, but I get up again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're never gonna keep me down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I get knocked down, but I get up again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're never gonna keep me down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I get knocked down, but I get up again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're never gonna keep me down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I get knocked down, but I get up again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're never gonna keep me down**_

 _ **Pissin' the night away, pissin' the night away**_

 _ **He drinks a Whiskey drink, he drinks a Vodka drink**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He drinks a Lager drink, he drinks a Cider drink**_

 _ **He sings the songs that remind him of the good times**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He sings the songs that remind him of the better times**_

 _ **Oh, Danny Boy, Danny Boy, Danny Boy**_

 _ **I get knocked down, but I get up again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're never gonna keep me down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I get knocked down, but I get up again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're never gonna keep me down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I get knocked down, but I get up again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're never gonna keep me down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I get knocked down, but I get up again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're never gonna keep me down...**_

I belted out the rest of the song at the top of my lungs not caring that I probably sounded absolutely ridiculous. I finished rinsing out my pink locks, finally feeling some sort relief. I had lost track of time while in the shower and had a hard time seeing through the steam. I grabbed my towel and dried off before wrapping up my hair. I threw my shirt and underwear on. As I reached for my pants, they slipped off the bench they were sitting on and fell right on to the wet shower floor. "Oh come on!" I growled as I scooped up my soggy a sigh, I pulled back the shower curtain and headed towards the dryers near the sinks.

I screamed and jumped in surprise to see a tall, lean, half naked man with dark locks and pale skin in front of one of the sinks. "Ss... sorry... I didn't know anyone else was in here. I thought it was just me." I glanced over to the refresher door and was surprised to discover it was still locked. As if reading my thoughts, the man's deep, smooth voice broke the silence, "I was here before you came in and locked the door." "Again sorry, I just tend to uh... have bad luck when it comes to people, so I was trying to reduce the chances of being harassed." I walked towards one of the mounted dryers, turned it on and placed my pants underneath to dry while I worked on my hair. "You get harassed often?" The man asked, sounding more like a statement rather than a question. I paused while halfway unwrapping the towel from my hair, "Up until recently, yes. We'll see what happens. You aren't a Stormtrooper are you?" I eyed the man warily. Pausing in the middle of drying his hair with a towel, "I'm Matt. I'm a Radar Technician." He turned towards me and my jaw almost hit the floor.

Matt was very attractive in an unconventional way, not to mention those pecs! The word vomit was coming out of my mouth before I could stop it, "You're a Radar Technician?! I've never seen one with pecs or abs like that! Holy shit!" I shot my hands up over my mouth, mortified at what I just said to a guy I just met! Matt smirked, "I like to train. I'm a... special Radar Technician." _I don't know what kind of training he's doing but man keep it up! Maybe I should have come out of the shower sooner..._ I froze remembering that I been belting out _Tubthumping_ thinking no one else was in here with me. "Did... did you hear me..." "Yes." Matt deadpanned as he began to dry his hair once again. "I'm sorry you had to hear that! I thought I was alone! Also, I didn't write that song! It's from my home planet! I really enjoy music and it helps me relax!" I spit out every word ridiculously fast as if I was a repeating blaster. Matt pulled the towel off his shoulders and threw it in to the laundry chute, "I found your singing entertaining." My face was turning as pink as my hair, "Thanks..." I mumbled as I started to dry my long pink tendrils.

Matt pulled on a shirt and was about to head out of the refresher until he looked down at my feet. I started to get self conscious realizing I've been standing here in just a T-shirt, which was thankfully long enough to cover most of me, and my mismatched slippers. Figuring Matt was probably going to ask why I was wearing two different slippers, I figured I'd just tell him. "I lost the other purple slipper by accidentally throwing it at the Commander... Honestly why he didn't kill me on the spot I'm not sure. He ended up keeping the one I threw. Which is kind of strange but I don't mind if it means I get to stay alive. Soooo, the only other set of slippers I have here are nerf ones. I personally don't care too much for nerfs, but I needed another slipper to walk around in." Matt just looked back up to my face and nodded without saying a word, I guess satisfied with my answer. Matt resumed heading towards the door and paused before unlocking it when I called to him, "It was nice meeting you! I hope we meet again! Good luck with work!" "You'll see me again." Was all that he said as he exited the refresher.

I hurriedly ran over to the door and relocked it, not wanting to push my luck and have someone who was extremely unpleasant come in. I went back to drying both my pants and hair. When I was finally fully dressed and my now dry hair was pulled back in to a ponytail, I set off back to my room. I was happy to see that the few crew members walking around still continued to avoid me. I had to say, working for the Commander had its perks. Plus, well he killed a guy to protect me, so there was also that. When I reached my room, I slipped in and flopped on the bed not bothering to see if Triella was back. I rolled over on to my back staring at the ceiling as my eyes started to feel heavy, _I feel like I somehow know Matt from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it. I've never seen his face before, but his presence felt familiar._ I let out a sigh, _Maybe it's just from all the insanity that's happened lately. Although, I'm glad I ran in to him._ I couldn't get the thought of his pecs out of my mind. I mean seriously! I've never seen a Radar Tech built like that! I couldn't help the grin that crept across my face. I drifted off to sleep, thinking about Matt rather than what work I might have to do for Kylo tomorrow.


End file.
